The Beginnings of Scars
by TheOnlyHero
Summary: What if not everything you know about the story of boy who lived is true? What if there was a missing piece?
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Years Ago**

_~Godric's Hollow~_

Voldemort heard the last resounding echo of Mrs. Potter's final scream.

Silence. The reassuring feel of his power. The ability to silence anyone who dare defy him.

Silence. Pure beauty. But then... a cry.

An innocent cry for help, mercy, comfort... his mother.

Young Harry Potter, still an infant, had just witnessed the death of his mother, Lilly. Hurt, lost, and scared he did as any child might. He cried. He cried out in pain and suffering.

Voldemort stared at the child. He listened as the baby wailed. Another victory to be held. Another silence to fall.

He pointed his wand at the boy, and prepared for the feeling of victory to follow. Rays of green light splayed from the wooden rod, and struck the boy. He cried out.

Voldemort waited patiently for the childs cry to cease, but the sound only grew louder, and stronger, and painful.

Now, the tables turned and Voldemort howled in agony. He clutched his ears in attempt to block the wails, but they only grew louder. The cries rang like a chorus of hammers pounding against his skull. They penetrated his mind and filled his body with a liquid agony.

How could this be? How could this boy live? How could the powerful Lord Voldemort fail? Voldemort realised his defeat, and with it his demise.

He quickly fled the home leaving a young wizard crying and scarred with a single bolt.

* * *

**Hello, this is part of a small series of one shots I'm using as a prequel/prologue. If you find them interesting, and wish to see where I plan to take them, leave a review! But I must have at least 12 by the end of the one shots or no story. Sowwy.**

**And by the way, yes, it is AU. So don't get your 'knickers' in a wad.**


	2. Chapter 2

_~The Burrow~_

The family fled outside to a safe haven as a storm of the more sinister kind flailed about them.

"He's coming, Author."

"I know, dearest. Do we have all the children?"

"I have Ron, Fred, And George."

"You don't have Charlie?" Arthur Weasley looked up in alarm.

"No, I suspected he would be with Bill and you. Arthur, where's my son?" Molly Weasley's face mirrored her husbands.

"I-I don't know, Molly. Here, take Bill and get on. I'll have Ginny, so you won't have to bother two infants. Take the rest and get to the safe. We'll be along. I promise."

"No! Daddy, I'm going with you to look for my brother!" Bill cried. He couldn't bare to be apart from his other half.

"No, Bill. Go with your mother. Now." Arthur gave his son a stern glare.

Bill tried to counter his father, but his mother clamped a hard hand on his shoulder and pulled him away.

Arthur dashed back to the house. He had to find his son. He had to be sure his family was safe.

His head whipped back and forth in attempt to find the boy.

"Charlie!" he shouted. "Charlie, where are you?!"

The young Jennifer Weasley who had been barely old enough to babble was frightened by the loud shouts from her father and cried out in terror.

"Ginny, please, not now," Arthur demanded, but his gruff unkind tones only scared the girl more.

"Dad! Dad, I'm over here. My foot is stuck!" called the second oldest child in the Weasley, Charlie.

"Charlie! Charlie, where are you?" Arthur called into the swelling gale of the storm.

"I'm in the garden," he heard his son reply with guilt.

Arthur recalled with dismay how he had previously forbade his rambunctious boys from going out to the garden. Charlie must have slipped out of the house despite his parents prohibition.

With a sigh Arthur trudged towards the garden. Winds howled, and his daughter screamed, but the Weasley simply surged on.

Upon arriving, Arthur called out to his son. "Charlie, I'm here. Come to the edge of the garden."

"I cant! I'm stuck!"

Things had gone from bad to worse.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'm coming."

Mr. Weasley set into the weed infested garden and tried to follow the sound of his son's voice. When he finally reached the boy, he saw with dismay that his son's foot was ankle deep in a hole.

"Hold on. I'll get you out," Arthur said. He looked from his son, to the infant in his arms. He had no choice but to set the girl on the ground, in order to help Charlie.

Once on the ground, Ginny was happy. She had begun to crawl not long ago and loved it ever so much. She could out crawl her twin brother, Ron, any day. It was such fun. Now, she crawled along the ground once more, giddy and free. Her father, being too busy with her brother, didn't even notice.

Ginny crawled out of the garden and into the soft grass that was ever present outside. She looked back when she was several meters away from the edge of the garden to see if her father had chased her as he might any other day, but he wasn't be seen. The little girl, content in her crawl, moved on.

Ginny's hand came down on a large thorn lurking in the grass and she cried in pain.

"Ginny?" Arthur Weasley had just pulled his boy free when he heard the cries. He looked down in alarm to see that his little girl was no longer seated beside him. With terror in his heart, Mr. Weasley ran towards the sound. Only to be horrified by the sight to be seen.

Voldemort had been wounded and stripped of power by a child. A child! How could it be? How could he live?

He grasped his ears in an insane notion that he could still hear the child's cry. No, he truly was hearing a child's cry, but this one was different. I was higher, girlier. He looked out to see a small baby girl seated in an empty meadow of grass alone and crying.

Rage filled the sinister man and he grabbed his wand. Then, humiliation filled him. He had been unsuccessful with the boy. How couldn't possibly know he could ever possess such power again? How could he be certain he could finish?

Voldemort growled in frustration. The girl's wails echoed through his mind bringing back his failure.

Without another thought, Voldemort pointed his wand at the girl and screamed an unbreakable curse.

Jennifer Weasley fell silent, and Voldemort was not seen again.

* * *

**I kind put Ron and Ginny's story together, but in all honesty, this isn't his story. He gets his scars later. But he is equally as important as his sister, even if it doesn't seem like it at first. I just wanted to let you know cuz it says 5 students, and there are only going to be 4 chapters.**

**And I realise Ginny's Name isn't Jennifer. Just bare with me. It is AU. But I have something up my sleeve for the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

_~Diagon Alley~_

Narcissa Malfoy strolled lazily down the street, admiring the boy in her arms rather than items in the shops. Draco. Her little boy.

He looked just like her mother. Thankfully, her mother looked like Lucius Malfoy, her husband. Draco's adopted father.

Narcissa tried to hide her expression as the memories of that time flooded in.

She hadn't loved him, and he hadn't love her. They had been two broken people. They had sought comfort in someone, anyone, and for a time she thought he could provide that comfort. She had said yes to his proposal, but she learned it was not love. She learned too late.

Narcissa took a deep breath and let it out. She ought not think of that.

So she did not.

"What do you say, Draco? Shall we go get something to eat?"

The boy giggled in response. He was a very happy baby.

With a smile Narcissa walked towards an outdoors cafe still focused on her giggling infant. Suddenly she slammed into a hulking figure.

"Watch where you... N-Narcissa?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked up in alarm. "Severus?"

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out in times like this."

Narcissa shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

Severus made his lips a tight line. "No, Narcissa. Something grave is happening. You must hide. Take the boy and hide."

Narcissa opened her mouth to object, but Severus only grabbed her arm and yanked her into an alleyway.

"Narcissa…" Snape was silent for a moment. Then he whispered quietly, "Narcey... if you ever believed I cared for you, listen to me now. It is not safe for you, nor I, in the streets. Something has happened to the Dark Lord. You must take Draco and hide. Do you understand? Hide."

Narcissa could do nothing but nod.

* * *

**Yes, you read correctly. Draco is not Lucius's biological son. And Lucius also wasn't Narcissa's first husband. In this story at least.**


End file.
